Special
by Sunarwhal
Summary: As orphans, Elsa and Anna have lived their whole lives trying to keep the elder sister's powers in check. What happens when they find out that there are more people out there who have powers just like Elsa? What exactly is "Arendelle's Home For the Special"? And how is she connected to it? Warnings: Jelsa, Eugunzel, Hiccanna, and others. I do not own anything, just my Ocs.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Welcome to my story. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing expect my OCs!**

Prologue:

"Arendelle's Home for the Special'". It is an institution that has thrived for hundreds of years. A place like that has been here for so long, must have many secrets. And 'Arendelle's Home for the Special' has just that.

It's history is shrouded in mystery. Only the one who run it know how it started. People that are on the outside have no way of knowing what it really is about. It maintains this mystery by being disconnected from society. It is located on a far off place where no one can find it. Although it's disconnection with the outside world, Arendelle's is always aware of what's going on with the world.

Only a hand full of people know about this place. But even they still believe the facade that Arendelle's is just an orphanage. In reality, Arendelle's is not just an orphanage.

It is a place for those truly 'special'.

0o0

-10 years earlier-

It was a quiet night at Southern Isles Orphanage. All the children were put to bed and were fast asleep. Except for one child who desperately awaited midnight to come. Anna sat in her bed watching the clock. She was up since 11 o'clock. Each passing minute felt like hours but she didn't mind. To her, It was worth the wait. Finally it was almost time.

11: 57

Almost...

11: 58

Just a 2 minutes more...

11: 59

Almost there...

12:00

Anna jumped up in glee. She turned her head to her sleeping sister in the bed across from hers. The younger sister giggled to herself as she sneaked up to her sister's bed.

"Psst..." Anna whispered, "Elsa, wake up."

Anna perked up as she saw Elsa shift. But she immediately grimaced when she saw that her sister was still asleep.

"Elsssa...!" Anna poked her sister on the forehead. But she still got no response.

Finally, Anna got frustrated with calling her sister and decided to jump on top of her instead. Elsa's eye's flew open as soon as she felt something heavy on top of her. Her eye's quickly found themselves on her little sister, who was giving her a pouty look.

"Anna?" Elsa rubbed her eyes, "Why did you wake me-"

"Guess what day it is?!" Anna crawled up to Elsa's face.

"Tuesday...?" Elsa looked at the calendar that was next to their vanity. It was the 21st of December. The older girl raised an eyebrow at the big heart that enclosed the date.

"No!" Anna exclaimed, "It's your birthday!"

"..." Elsa stared at her sister with confusion. Then it hit her like a brick, today was her birthday! Elsa grinned widely at her baby sister, "Today's my birthday!"

"We should celebrate!" Anna suggested as she tugged her sister off of the bed.

"How? You know that Sister Anne doesn't like to celebrate birthdays." Elsa asked as the straightened out her nightgown. Southern Isles Orphange never celebrated birthdays. They say that it wasn't important.

"So we should celebrate now that she's not here!" Anna replied. Elsa glared at the five year old questioningly, what did she have up her sleeve.

"Where?" Elsa crossed her arms sternly. Anna smirked smuggly as she dragged her sister to the window in their room.

"Outside!" Anna pulled up the window to reveal a winter wonderland outside. Elsa awked at the snow. The snow covered the ground like a blanket. It sparkled under the moonlight.

"B-but what if we get caught, Anna?" Elsa turned back to her sister.

"We won't." Anna gave Elsa a ressuring smile. "Come on' Elsa! Let's go!"

"Anna..." Elsa back away from the window. The winter chill was begining to set itself in the room. But that didn't bother Elsa. It never never did.

"Pleaaaese." Anna pleaded.

"We shouldn't." Elsa gave a quick look outside. The snow was calling her. It was Elsa's and Anna's favorite thing to do in the winter. But Elsa was distracted as she saw the triumphant smile on Anna's face.

"Do you wanna build a snowman...?" Anna said teasingly.

"..." Elsa held a hand out the window. A little snowflake landed on the middle of her palm. Anna bounced as a big smile appeared on Elsa's face. "Only for a little bit," Elsa said while she picked up a coat from the coat hanger.

"Yay!" Anna squealed energetically, "are you gonna do the magic?!"

"Maybe." Elsa threw a small coat to her sister.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"This is so much fun!"

Anna tumbled down a large snowhill that covered part of the orphanage. Elsa quickly plunged after her. The sisters giggled quietly as they trudged in the snow into the of yard. The streets were empty, not one car was on the streets. It was a quiet night and the moon was big and bright.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna ushered her older sister into the middle of the yard. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister but gave into her request anyway. The older girl enclapsed her hands and released. Anna's eyes sparkled as she saw a small snowball form in Elsa's hands.

"Watch this!" Elsa exclaimed confidently as she raised her arms to the sky and the snowball turned into a bigger snowball.

Elsa always had the power to control and make snow or ice. It was there ever since she could remember. Elsa never questioned the existence of her powers. She doesn't know how they came to be but she learned to accept it. Before her parents died, they told her to keep her powers a secret from others. They never said why but they drilled it into her head to keep her abilities to only herself (and Anna). And to this day, Anna is the only one who knows about this magic of hers.

"Haha!" Elsa threw the giant clump of snow to her sister. Anna gasped and ran out of the way before the snowball hit the floor.

"Elsa, you're so mean!" Anna said as she pouted, "What if it fell on me?"

"What?" Elsa laughed at her sister, "Is the fearless Anna scared of a little snow?"

"No I'm not!" Anna turned around and squatted down on the floor.

"What are you doing-"

Elsa was interrupted by a snowboll that collided with her face. She backed up and brushed the snow off her cheeks with her mittens. She glared at her sister with annoyance, "That was so unfair!"

"Just cause you're the birthday girl, doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you!" Anna shouted while she made more snowballs from the ground.

"Fine!" Elsa formed more snowballs between her hands. "Then just because you're my little sister doesn't mean that I will go easy on you!"

Anna stood up from the snow to give her hands a break. The girls were in a quick deadlock in order to gather up snowballs. The cold has made it's place in her body and she was shivering. The younger girl looked at all snowballs she formed. She smiled proudly as they were a very large amount. It was enough to beat Miss Freeze-pant's in a snowball fight.

Anna stole a quick glance to Elsa's snowball pile. Immediately, she gawked at the sheer sight of the moutain made out snowballs that her sister made. "No fair! I wish I had magic!" The girl exclaimed.

"I wish you did too! It would be so cool!" Elsa responded as she looked up from her snowball making.

"Hey, Elsa. Why do you have magic?" Anna asked.

"I dunno. Mom and Dad said that it was because I'm special." Elsa responded. The girls forgot about their snowball preparations and opted for a conversation instead. Anna frowned at the mention of her dead parents. She was too young to remember her parents, unlike Elsa. Although Elsa was young when it happened, she still had a couple of memories of them. Once in a while she would tell her stories from when they were alive. But they were very short and not descriptive cause Elsa forgot them. Nevertheless, Anna would be lying if she said that she wasn't jealous. But she knows that even if she doesn't have her parents, Elsa will always be with her.

"So I'm not special?" Anna looked her sister with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"What?- you are special." Elsa reassured her sister, "Everyone is special."

"Why can't you tell anyone about your magic?" Anna inquired. She always wondered about this. Her sister's powers were cool and amazing. Why not tell other people? Elsa could become famous if she did!

"Mom and Dad said that I couldn't" Elsa shrugged. Eventhough their parents were gone, Elsa felt it was best to listen to them.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me. I don't know."

"So, you can't tell anyone of your magic?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Are you sure? Can't you tell someone? Just one person."

"For the last time, I can't-"

"But Elsa!"

The sisters argued in the yard. They weren't yelling and made sure that their voices didn't wake anyone up. But little did they know, some was already awake.

Twp pairs of foot steps quietly glided across the yard. It was a man and a woman. They saw two girls in the middle- it was Anna and Elsa. It looked like they were arguing with each other. The two looked up at the window of their room. It was open, that must be the way they got out. Luckily their room was on thefirst floor so it wasn't hard for them to jump down. The girls continued arguing, it didn't seem like they saw them. The man handed the flashlight to their partner and walked towards the girls. But they immediately stopped as they saw the unthinkable.

"Anna, don't make me snowball you!" The older girl- Elsa, spontaneously formed a small snowball within her hand.

"What?" The man whispered. His eyes widdened in astonishment. Did she just make a snowball with just her hands? No- no! That isn't possible! She must of already had snow in her hands!

"Bring it!" The younger sister exclaimed.

"Oh I will!"

All the man's theories were broken in a split second as he saw the older girl gather the snow around her with just a wave of her hand into a wall. T-this couldn't be true! What did he just see? What is that little girl doing?! Is the younger sister safe!?

The man lost all of his sensibilities and started for the two girls. The woman yelled after him but he ran on anyway.

Anna fell to the ground as a clump of snow fell onto her chest. Elsa didn't look like it, but she was a wicked snowball thrower. It probably had something to do with her magic. "I didn't throw it that hard, dummy!" Elsa peaked over the side of her fort to laugh at her sister's antics.

"Yes you did- You big-..." Anna trailed off.

"What?" Elsa asked. Her baby sister looked as if she was in a trance. But Elsa immediately grimaced as Anna pointed at her in horror.

"M-monster behind you!" Anna screamed.

Elsa snorted and rolled her eyes at Anna, "Monster's don't exist, Anna-"

Her body felt chills as she felt a strong pair of arms pull her back. She tried to turn her head to see the monster but she was frozen. Frozen in fear. She wanted to punch, kick, or run away- or anything- but she couldn't. Her body was too scared to respond.

"Elsa!"

Craaccck

"Get away from her!"

"No-no- No!" tears streamed down a womans face, "Please-!"

Time stopped and everything stood still.

The sound of her heart beat filled her ears.

Her muscles clenched and her eyes closed themselves.

And her instincts took over.

A loud icy blast replaced the beating of her heart. Her eyes were still close as her body was dropped onto the cold hard snow. There was a ringing in her eyes that blocked out any other sounds. Something- arms wrapped around her. But they were too short and weak to pull her up from the ground.

"El-"

The ringing slowly subsided as she opened her eyes.

"Elsa!"

Elsa stared at her sister- wide eyed. Anna wipped a lone tear that streamed down the side of her cheek.

"Elsa- are you okay?" Anna asked with a shaky voice.

"I- we- What happened to the monster?" Elsa finally got a hold of her body and propped herself up with her elbows.

"I-it wasn't a monster..." Anna lowered her head.

"What do you mean-"

Elsa looked to her right- and there was a body on the ground. A woman was over him, frantically checking his vitals. Elsa pursed her lips as she realized that the woman was Sister Anne.

"Sister Anne?" Elsa said softly.

"Elsa!" Sister Anne quickly snapped her head up, "Are you okay!?"

"I think so." Elsa responded.

"Thank Goodness..." Sister Anne sighed.

Elsa's eyes wondered to the man on the ground. He was wearing a large jacket with a hat and scarf that covered most of his face. But she gasped as she saw a large sheet of dark ice cover his coat.

"W-what happened!" Elsa reached out to touch the ice. But was swatted away by Sister Anne.

"I don't know how. But I think you panicked and used your- thing - on Peter." The older woman explained.

"Wait. Is that Mr. Peter!?" Elsa held her breath. Mr. Peter was another worker at the orphanage.

"Yes- we were here because we had some calls of someone being in the orphanage." Sister Anne said, "I tried to tell him to wait..."

"But- Elsa didn't do it on purpose. Right?" Anna turned to her older sister, who looked like a deer on the head lights.

"I- I did! I'm so sorry-"

Elsa stopped as she heard a grumbling come from the lying man besides her. They all turned their attentions towards Mr. Peter. A weight was taken off of all of them the exact moment his eyelids slowly opened.

"Peter-"

"Sister Anne...?" Mr. Peter looked around with a confused look on his face. "Anna? Elsa? Wait- what am I doing here?"

"What...?" Sister Anne whispered.

"A-and why am I so cold!" Mr. Peter said as he started shaking.

"You don't remember?" Sister Anne asked.

"No- I don't remember anything at all." The man held himself as he shivered, "Can we go inside so you can tell me?"

Sister Anne flicked her head to Elsa then back at Mr. Peter. She pursed her lips and helped the man up. "Yes of course, Peter..."

Anna sat in the snow with her sister as she watched the two adults walk back inside.

"Elsa...?" Anna poked Elsa on the arm.

"Anna- I- I hurt him!" tears streamed down Elsa's cheeks like a waterfall.

"But it doesn't count!" Anna cried, "It wasn't on purpose!"

"But I still hurt him!" A hiccup escaped Elsa's throat. "And that means that I can hurt other people!"

"N-not on purpose!" Anna felt her eyes start to water. It was difficult seeing her strong big sister break down before her eyes.

"That's even worse! What if I do it again? What if I can't control it?" Elsa stared down at her at her hands. "What if I hurt you...?"

"Y-you won't-"

"Girls! Get back inside!" Sister Anne yelled from the front door of the orphanage.

"Okay!" Anna got up from the snow and waited for her sister.

Elsa sat there, staring at the moon. It was bright and beautiful. A sense of familiarity came upon her. Her mind wandered back to the moment before the accident.

"Elsa!"

She could hear her mother's voice flash through her head. It was a fleeting memory that she couldn't remember.

"Conceal your powers. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."

Elsa turned her head to Mr. Peter, who was being ushered quickly inside. He was shivering, violently at this point. And it was because of her.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice brought Elsa back to reality, "We have to go."

"..."

Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.

"Yeah..."


	2. Conceal

After the accident, everything changed.

Mr. Peter went to the hospital for a case of hypothermia. Sister Anne made up a story that he passed out in the snow. Surprisingly, the doctors believed her. Elsa never knew why Sister Anne covered for her but she did and Elsa was forever grateful.

Mr. Peter turned out to be fine. After a day in the hospital, he was up and ready to go back to the orphanage again. He still doesn't have any memory of what Elsa did to him, which Elsa finds both relieving and worrying. It was relieving that Mr. Peter could not blame the child for his state and reveal her secret. But it was also worrying because Elsa's powers was responsible.

That night, Elsa came to a harsh realization.

Her powers were dangerous.

Elsa thought that she knew all about her powers, but she really didn't. Since when was she able to freeze people and erase their memories? If she could do that, then there is no telling what more harm she could do. What if she hurt someone by accident again?

Then she decided on one things: That she'd never use her powers again. Anna took the news with a bit of worrying (and disappointment) but supported her sister regardless. If that is what Elsa wanted to do, then she'll always be by her side.

Elsa tried to hide her powers, she ignored them for as long as possible. But that only lasted for a short while. Suddenly, slip ups started to emerge. Without her consent or control, her powers would activate by themselves. Things she would hold would immediately develope a layer of frost. The walls around her would be covered in ice. Even when she lighty tapped something, ice started form where her finger tips were. It even got to the point where the whole room was bellow zero and it started to snow.

And because of her growing powers, Elsa was forced to stay inside her room most of the time. Anna tried to persuade her to play outside with her, but she would always refused. The children at the orphanage found this suspisous and also tried to get Elsa outside of her room. But they stopped trying after they saw that Elsa was not budging. To be fair, Elsa did go out of her room to eat dinner and such. But she was never out for long enough for people to notice. Pretty soon, Elsa became invisible to all the children at the Orphanage. The only ones who seemed to know her existence was Anna and Sister Anne.

"Elsa?" Anna said from her bed, "You okay?"

"No-" Elsa exclaimed with frustration, "T-the walls are frozen!"

"Why don't you stop it?" Anna asked as she watched her sister fiddle with her hands.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show..." Elsa whispered repeatedly. She found herself chanting that daily in order to surpress her abilities.

"You can do it-" Anna said but was quickly interrupted by her sister.

"I-I don't know how, Anna!" The icy blonde threw herself backwards on her bed. She groaned exasperatingly. Why couldn't she control it?

"Do you want to go outside?" Anna made her way across the room to her sister. However, she was stopped by a hand Elsa held up.

"No- don't come any closer." Elsa sighed, "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Okay..." Anna nodded. Her sister did that often. "Do you want me to get Sister Anne?"

"Yeah..." Elsa agreed. She pushed back a hair on her face as her sister walked out the door.

Sister Anne helped Elsa through this time. She not only kept her powers a secret, but also came to her side when her powers were out of control. Obviously, Sister Anne had no idea what do do. But she tried to help anyway.

"Elsa!" Sister walked into the room with a small box in her hands.

"Yes?" Elsa turned her head up from the book she was reading. It was a good day and her powers weren't acting up as much.

"I brought you something that might help you." The woman passed the box to Elsa with a big smile.

Elsa hesitatingly took the box. Something that could help her? She lifted up the top to reveal a pair of elegant white gloves. "Gloves?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at the sister.

"Think about it." Sister Anne slid a glove onto Elsa's hand."Your powers come from your hands. If we just cover them, then maybe it will control them better."

Elsa blinked as she felt the soft fabric on her hand. What Sister Anne said did make sense. She looked up at Sister Anne, who still had a triumphant smile plastered on her face. Elsa nodded slowly, "Thank you so much, Sister Anne."

"It's nothing, Sweetheart." Sister Anne laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa fiddled with the gloves for a minute. Nothing was frozen just yet. Maybe these gloves can actually make a difference.

The gloves that Sister Anne gave to Elsa proved to help her more than expected. They made the day become bearable for Elsa. There were still moments of her powers being out of control. But the gloves helped her powers to stay contained. It was a new discovery, and it was relieving for Elsa.

After the discovery of the gloves, Elsa was able to leave her room for a longer time. Anna was particularly the one happy about this. Now Anna could play with her sister again like the old times. However, the children noticed this and all eyes were on Elsa. They wondered why Elsa wore gloves all the time, even when it wasn't winter. None of them approached her because of the rumours that started going around about her. So Elsa never had any friends.

A ten year old Elsa looked out the window. It was summer and the other children were playing with a pool outisde. The blonde averted her eyes to her sister. Anna sat on her bed setting up a board game they were about to play. "You should go swimming in the pool," Elsa suggested.

"I'm okay," Anna replied as she set a game piece down.

"You don't always have to stay cooped up with me all the time, ya know." Elsa grimaced sympathetically. Anna has always been by Elsa's side. She felt bad that her sister had to miss out on fun stuff just because of her.

"I don't always stay cooped up in here." The seven year old giggled.

"But you love swmming..." Elsa responded.

"If I leave then you'd be loney, right?" Anna shook her head, "I don't want you to feel lonely."

"I'm sorry that I'm like this, Anna" Elsa bit her lip, "I-If I wasn't then you wouldn't-"

"But I like who you are, Elsa. I love you. You're my sister and I'll always love you." Anna grinned brightly at her older sister. Elsa paused for a moment and smiled back. She felt tears well up in her eyes but ignored them.

"I call the blue one." Elsa motioned to the game pieces on top of Anna's bed.

"What? I wanted to be blue"

"Then you should of called dibs before me."

"No fair! You're always blue. Let me be blue for once!"

"Too late."

"Fine. But next time I'm blue!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Elsa also realized another thing over the years:

That Anna would always be there for her.

Elsa made things hard for her sister. Anna would always have to sleep in a freezing room at night. Sometimes Elsa would accidentally freeze her clothes. The children would stay away from her because they thought that Elsa was weird. But Anna never left her. Anna and her had their quarrels. They were sister's after all. But no matter what, Anna would never leave Elsa behind.

They only had each other. And Elsa wouldn't trade that for the world.


	3. Hypnotized

-Back to the present-

Sister Anne sat in her office at the orphanage. Since she was the owner, she had to plan the budget for the next six months.

"We'll have to cut down on the water use..." Sister Anne crossed out a line on the list. "Sorry kids, no more pool parties until next summer... But I'll make sure to get you guys some popsicles..."

"Do you talk to yourself often?"

Sister Anne jumped out of her seat and flicked her head to her front. In front of her was a young man. Finely dresses and had slicked back hair. No facial hair but his side burns ran down to the side of his temples. He had a very comely appearance to him. To say the least, he was handsome. There was another man behind him. He seemed to be older. And he was much more bulier and buffer than the young man. Sister Anne figured that he was his body guard.

"Who are you?!" Sister Anne reached to the bottom of her desk, where she took a hold of a can of pepper spray.

"I think the better question is why I am here." The young man sat down on one of the chairs that faced her desk.

"I will ask this only one more time." Sister Anne pointed the pepper spray at him, "Who are you?"

The guard started to walk towards the old woman but was stopped by Hans's raised hand.

"If you must..." The young man shuffled in his pockets and took out an I.D. Of some sorts. Sister Anne squinted to read it with her feeble eyes.

Name: Hans Westergaard

D.O.B: 3/12/1999

Alignment: Agent

The old woman squinted harder to see the image on the card. However, she didn't need to for long because she immediately recognized it.

"You're from Arendelle!" Sister Anne gasped. She always knew that this day would come.

"That's right." Hans sighed with slight annoyance.

"W-why are you here?" Sister Anne asked. A lump in her throat was already growing.

"I think you already know why I'm here," Hans said, "So why don't you just do what you need to do."

"I don't know what you're think! It's not safe for her! She can't- she still needs-" Sister Anne stopped as she looked into the young man's eyes. Something was wrong. They were calling her. She soon became lost within them. It was hypnotizing.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Doctor Anne Marie..." Hans said as he held the stare, "But I'm not a patient person."

With a snap of his fingers, Sister Anne lowered her head.

"We are leaving tomorrow. Make it happen." Hans and his guard made their way to the exit of the office.

"I-I... Yes." Sister Anne mumbled as the two men exited the office. She picked up the phone next to her and dialed a number. She held it up against her ear, waiting for it to connect.

"Hey, Sister Anne!"

"Anna... Guess what!"

"What?"

"W-we are going somehwere tomorrow!"

"Ooooo! Where? Are the other kids coming?"

"No... It will only be You, Elsa, and me..."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I-I just wanted you two to get away for a bit."

"Whatever you say..."

"Listen, I can't tell you exactly where we are going. It's a surprise."

"I love surprises- wait until Elsa gets a load this!"

"No- don't tell Elsa."

"Why? Is it a surprise for her?"

"Yes... Now I have to go. I entrust this information to you."

"You can always count on me! Thanks Sister Anne!"

Beeeep

Anna stared blankly at her cellphone as Sister Anne abruptly hung up. She shrugged it off and proceeded to walk down the hallway. Sister Anne was a strange woman, that's for sure. One moment she is ready to rip you to shreds, then the next she is showering you with unconditional love. So this behavior wasn't very unrealistic of her. But Anna couldn't complain, though. Sister Anne has been there for them as long as she could remember. Sister Anne would never say it but Anna knew that they were her favorite kids at the orphanage.

Anna passed Sister Anne's and considered visiting her. But she was distracting by two men that walked out of the office. The first looked like he was ready to strangle someone by a drop of a dime. But the second one- the second one caught Anna's eye immediately. The gorgeous green eyes, the flawless facial structure, the elegant slicked back hair. Who ever this guy was, he was the epitome of a Prince Charming. Conveniently, he noticed that Anna was staring at him and flashed her a world winning smile. She felt her heart smack to the floor at that moment.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her feet trip between one another. She prepared herself for the her body crashed to the ground. But after a couple of seconds, she didn't feel the ground. Anna opened one eye to see the Prince Charming staring back at her. It took Anna a minute to realize what was happening.

The Prince Charming had saved her from her fall. And now she was in his arms.

"Are you okay?" The Prince Charming asked (with another gorgeous smile).

"Me?" Anna muttered, "Oh- yeah! I-I'm fine- I mean good. I'm okay."

The Prince Charming chuckled at her inability to speak and helped Anna to her feet again. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Yeah..." Anna laughed nervously alongside him. She could feel her heart flutter as he spoke.

"I'm Hans." The Prince Charming- Hans, said as he dusted himself off.

Hans... What a lovely name.

"Oh." Anna pushed a hair back behind her ear, "Anna."

"Well, Anna, I have to take my leave," Hans started to walk away from the girl, "I hope we see each other soon!"

"Uh-huh... I mean me too!" Anna awkwardly waved while Hans disappeared around the corner. It was offical: Anna was charmed by Prince Charming himself!

The bubbly strawberry-blonde ran down the corridor to her sisters room. Wait until Elsa got a load of this!

-The Next Day-

"Elsa!"

"Wait up!"

A shadow figure ran towards a little girl with icy blonde hair.

"Let's go!"

They were suddenly in the middle of a frozen lake with trees all around them. The shadowy figure disappeared. Only the bright moon above the girl was visible.

"Elsa!"

The little girl started to fade

"No-" a woman's voice exclaimed, "Please!-"

"Get away from her!"

Craaaack

Elsa's eyes flew open in an instant. The sunlight from the windowsill flooded The room. She blinked for a minute to adjust to her surrounds. It was the same old room she spent of her time in ever since she was little. It wasn't bad, per say. It gave Elsa a feeling of safety and security.

She inhaled a deep breath and looked out the window. It was spring and everything was buzzing. Her mind wandered to the dream she just had. It was a recurring dream that Elsa was all too familiar with. It always started- and ended- the same. A figure running towards a little girl then they suddenly appear on a frozen lake. The boy fades away and a feminine bodyless voice yells some gibberish that she can never remember. Then the ice breaks beneath the girls feet, it makes such a terribly loud noise that it wakes Elsa on that exact moment.

Elsa hated having that dream. It wasn't a nightmare. It wasn't a regular dream either. It felt more like an out of body experience. Or like a memory she was reliving. She finds herself trying to figure out what happened. Who the shadowy figures were. But she could never do it. That fact alone leaves Elsa with a bad taste in her mouth.

"I see that your highness has finally awoken,"

Elsa propped her self up on her bed to see her sister walking into the room. "What is this? Anna is awake before 12 a.m.?" Elsa teased as she groggily rubbed her eye, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister."

"For your information," Anna wiggled a finger in the air condescendingly, "I do wake up before 12, but I just choose to stay in bed."

"Then why are you up this early?" Elsa asked.

"Can't a girl be up before 12 a.m. for no particular reason?" Anna rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"If it was any other girl, then yes. But since it's you, Anna, there has to be a good reason." Elsa pulled the covers off herself and hopped out of bed. She stared at her sister curiously while she slipped on her trusty teal gloves. It was the first thing she did every morning.

Anna pursed her lips. She was debating whether to tell her about the surprise trip just yet.

"I guess I can tell you!" Anna exclaimed. She had was nothing to lose, anyway. They were going to leave for the trip in a bit.

"Tell me what?" Elsa asked.

"Sister Anne told me that we are going on a trip yesterday!" Anna responded enthusiastically .

"A trip? Why didn't you tell me!" The icy blonde took a step back. A trip? Millions of questions ran through Elsa's head. Where were they going? How long would it be?

"Sister Anne said it was a surprise." Anna shrugged.

"Where are we going? Whose going with us?" Elsa crossed her arms sternly, "And since when did Sister Anne schedule surprise trips for us?"

"I dunno," Anna said, "I only know that it's going to be just the three of us."

"You don't know where we are going? Now that's weird..." Elsa muttered as she squinted her eyes in skepticism. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't suspisous of Sister Anne. Elsa trusted Sister Anne with her life. But Sister Anne did changed her mind a lot. It wasn't the fact that Sister Anne planned a trip for them. It was more the fact that Sister Anne was cheaper than knock-off Loui Vitton's. Since when she had room in the budget for a trip? And it was even weirder than it was just them.

"Well, Elsa, you know how Sister Anne is," Anna shrugged, "Besides, I think a trip will be good for you."

"Good for me? How?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna.

"Elsa, you spend all of your time in this room," Anna replied.

"I do not," Elsa said.

"You're eighteen now! It's time for you to start living a little!" Anna sighed, "You should go out there. Make some friends and maybe your true love!"

"Anna, you know that I can't..." Elsa lowered her head. She stared at her gloved hands- where she was reminded about her accursed powers. It has been 10 years since the accident that changed her life. She still couldn't control her powers. It has gotten better, but they weren't completely gone. They would never be completely gone. No matter how hard she wished. They were the same mindless ice that she had since she was a child. This caused her to stay away from living a normal life.

"I know that you're worried about your powers. But that shouldn't stop you from living your own life..." Anna walked towards her sister with her arms slightly raised. She placed a hand on her shoulder. Elsa spent her life cooped up in this room just because of her stupid powers. She shouldn't let them take over her life!

"I wish it was that easy." Elsa said as she bit her underlip. She stared into Anna's eye, they were filled with concern. She quickly averted her eyes to the side.

"But it can be!-" Anna exclaimed. Her tone was a mixture of frustration and sympathy.

"Girls!"

Both girls jumped while Sister Anne erupted into the room abruptly. They turned their heads to the woman in surprise.

"Anna! Didn't I tell you two to get ready?!" Sister Anne glared at the youngest girl.

"Uh- you did." Anna shifted nervously, "But I had to wake up Elsa first so we could do that..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Chop chop! Get to it!" The woman yelled impatiently. She gave them both a scowl before she slammed the door with the force of a stampede. The whole section could hear the bang. Sister Anne was serious. And when she was serious, it was not a pretty sight.

The sisters gulped at each other and quickly floundered to get ready. Elsa opened her wardrobe to reveal a bunch of clothes. Without thought, she frantically shoved on a random top and a pair of leggings. Elsa turned to the mirror and, thankfully, the bun she did last before bed still looked presentable. Elsa was lucky enough to be blessed with the gift of tolerable bed hair. Can't say the same for Anna, though. Her hair is a whole other being when she wakes fumbled to put on some flats on as Anna clumsily styled her hair into two messy braids.

"Alright! Let's go before Sister Anne skins us," Anna said as she ran straight and out of the door

"Wait! Wait up!" Elsa hopped to put on one foot to put her other flat and ran out the door behind Anna. "

Anna ran down the corridor with Elsa trailing closely behind. Elsa felt herself already starting to heave. Was she that out of shape?

"A-Anna! Slow down!" Elsa yelled, out of breath. Why did her sister have to be so hard to keep up with (literally)?

Then, without warning, she stopped at the corner of the hall. Elsa sighed in relief and started towards Anna.

"Finally, you actually stopped for once-" The icy blonde heaved before walking to her sister's side. She raised an eyebrow as she saw Anna's face turn into a mixture of nervousness, admiration, and disbelief. "Hello?" Elsa said after she didn't get a response.

"There he is!" Anna whispered furiously. Elsa blinked when she found herself looking over the wall with Anna's hands on her shoulders. Immediately, she noticed two men standing on the hall. One was a burly man, but the other man was younger. He was also pretty handsome- almost like a prince- wait.

"Is that the Hans guy you were talking about?" Elsa whispered back to her sister.

"Uh-huh!" Anna squealed, "He's so dreamy, right?"

"He's cute..." Elsa responded, "But you only met him yesterday. Don't fall in love with him just yet."

"Too late" Anna hummed.

"Anna," Elsa said naggingly. Neither her or her sister had ever dated before. Although her inexperience, Elsa knew not to be too quick to form a relationship. Unfortunately, it was Anna's habit to have (strong) crushes that usually ends in nothing.

"Shhh!" Anna shushed, "He's moving!"

Elsa peaked through the corner to see Hans and the other man walk down the hallway in the other direction. "He went the other way."

"Whew! I'm still too embarrassed to face him just yet." Anna said as she wiped imaginary sweat from her forhead with her hand. After a moment of giggles between the sisters, they walked around the corner to continue down the hall. But they both jumped when they saw a certain woman in front of them.

"Girls!" Sister Anne suddenly appeared.

"Sister Anne!" The girls yelled simultaneously.

"Stop doing that-" Elsa scowled at the woman.

"Hurry, come." Sister Anne dragged the sisters down the hall. "We have places to be, remember?"

The girls followed Sister Anne as she busted through the entrance. Elsa scanned the area, her eyes trailed to where she and Anna used to play as children. She sighed and turned her attention back to walking. They walked down the entrance of the Orphanage to the street. The three stopped in front of a small maroon colored car. Sister Anne took out her car keys and unlocked her car.

"Get in." Sister Anne opened the door to the passenger seats.

"You're not getting in too?" Anna asked as she scooted into the car.

"I forgot something..." Sister Anne said, "You girls wait in there."

"Okay..." Elsa got into the car and ploped herself down next to her sister.

The sister's watched as Sister Anne closed the door. Elsa raised an eyebrow as she saw Sister Anne pause for a bit. She was about to knock on the window to alert her but she walked off before she could. Elsa shrugged it off.

Sister Anne walked behind her car to meet a black car that just pulled up behind them. She waited patiently while the front door opened. Taking his time, Hans stepped out of the car. A part of Sister Anne wanted to scowl when she saw his face. But she felt herself become numb as she stared at his eyes- it was as if she was slowly losing control of her body.

"Are you ready?" Hans asked.

"Y-yes..." Sister Anne muttered without her consent.

"Why are you bringing the other girl?" Hans glared at the woman, "She is completely useless to us."

"Anna- I- Elsa wouldn't go anywhere if it wasn't with Anna..." Sister Anne felt relief as Hans nodded.

"I see. We'll just have to get rid of her later..."

"N-No!"

"Calm down. I'm just joking..." Hans chuckled sardonicly, "Just to get to the coordinates and we will see if they both make it."

"But why are taking her there! You already know that she has abilities!" Sister Anne yelled. Hans was caught by surprise, her tone was passionate. The Doctor must have a strong attachment to the girl. He worried if she had broken from his hypnotism. But he didn't let it show on his face.

"You will do as I say." Hans said forcefully.

"..."

"Do you understand?"

Sister Anne gulped. She felt her whole body become paralyzed. Begrudgingly, she repsonded "I u-understand."

"Good."

Hans stepped back into the black car. Sister Anne stood, frozen in place, while the Arendelle agents drove away. After she regained feeling to her limbs, she inhaled a gulp of air. She turned back to her car. She let out a small sigh, relived that the girls didn't see what just happened. She took out a small gps out of her pouch. It was the one the agents gave to her. She pucnhed in the coordinates and waited for the gps to show her the directions.

Everet Forest

Warning: Everet Forest is prohibited to everyone that is not authorized.

She remembered the Everet Forest experiment clearly. It was her first case as a researcher for Arendelle. It was the case where she meet her soon to be role models. They made a lot of progress. Their population was decreasing rapidly. It was a new breakthrough for them. But it was too dangerous. They had to discontinue the research.

She pulled herself out of her memories and got into her car. Her eyes wandered to the girls in the back. Anna was playing on her phone (the one she got her) and Elsa was looking out the window, like she always does. A small smile snuck up on her lips. Those two made it all worth it in the end. She would miss them.

Sister Anne put the key into the ignition and she stuck the GPS on the window. She took a deep breath and stepped on the gas pedal.

It was a longer trip than Elsa expected. Wherever they were going must have been a good hour away from the Southern Isle's Orphanage. In the begining, she took a quick peak at the destination on the GPS Sister Anne had. Everet Forest.

She questioned her chauffeur's sanity. Were they seriously going to a Forrest when there was a forest just behind the orphanage? What were they going to do? Go camping?

But they can't be camping since they didn't pack clothes... Or any other camping necessity. Maybe they were just going sigh seeing? There could be a zoo or exhibit in the forest. She read about places like that before.

"So..." Elsa turned her head from the window to face her sister. She gave a small giggle as she saw Anna asleep drooling onto the car window. Her phone was basically falling out of her grasp.

They were one hour into the ride. It's been a bit tiring for Elsa. She has never been in a car for that long. And too be honest, she was starting to feel a bit queasy. Thankfully, it wasn't very strong.

Elsa yawned and laid her head onto the window. They were on a small highway that was surrounded by trees. It was a pretty site to see, even though the trees were passing by like the wind.

"We are almost there..." Sister Anne said.

"How much longer?" Elsa asked

"A couple of seconds."

"Should I wake up Anna?"

"Just wait a minute."

Sister Anne took a right turn into the woods. The path was made from dirt and looked like no one has touched it in years It was evident that this wasn't apart of the GPS. "Elsa- I need you to be careful." Sister Anne looked at the icy blonde through her rear view mirror.

"I know," Elsa replied, "I don't plan on approaching any bears."

"... I mean it."

Elsa threw a questioning stare at the Sister. She was being strangely caring today. The car ride went on for another minute until Sister Anne stopped in an open plane. Elsa surveyed the forest through the window. The trees surround them through all directions. The ground was rich in grass and flower patches.

Elsa cringed at herself as she realized that she wore the wrong things for a hike.

"Anna, wake up." Elsa poked her sister on the shoulder. Anna snorted and immediately raised her head up.

"Huh? Woah, where did all this water come from?" Anna grimaced at the pile of drool casually dripping down the window. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was her spit. "Gross! I need to work on that."

"Girls, let's go." Sister Anne opened the door and stepped outside.

Anna took one look outside and immediately started to unlock her seat belt. Before Elsa could even unlock hers, Anna was out of the door.

"Wow! This place is so pretty!"

Elsa crawled out of the car to see her sister fawning over the aray of the trees. She was just too exciteable sometimes. "What? You haven't seen a forest before?" Elsa said teasingly.

"I have- it's just that this one is extra pretty."

"I don't think a forest can be prettier than another forest."

"Yes it can- it's called an opinion."

"Sure..."

"Don't 'Sure...' me, Miss Freezy-pants."

"Miss Freezy-pants? I haven't been called that since I was eight."

"Well- it's making a come back."

"Hey- where's Sister Anne?" Elsa turned back to the car. Sister Anne was no where to be found.

Anna shrugged as she looked as she looked around. "Maybe she had to go pee...?"

Elsa gave Anna a stale look and turned her efforts back to locating Sister Anne. She wasn't near the car- or near any tree. It was as if she abandoned them... What was Elsa thinking. Sister Anne would never abandon them. She probably was playing a joke on them.

Then, Elsa turned her head back to the woods. She stood there as she could see something swish around between the trees. She squinted to identify the figure. And she wasn't the only one who noticed either.

"Oh! Look there she is." Anna, who was staring into the opposite direction, pointed at the trees.

Elsa felt the area getting colder. She couldn't decide if it was just her or was really happening. The icy blonde flickered her eyes to where Anna was pointing at. Her body froze as she saw the same figure floating between the trees. Expect this time, it was moving closer.

"Anna-" Elsa tugged her sister to her side.

"What is that?" Anna asked, still staring at the approaching figure.

"S-sister Anne!" Elsa screamed while she stumbled backwards.

Quickly, the shadowy figure got closer and closer until it close enough to examine. It was a dark shadow that moved like it was in the wind. Something- something about it made Elsa feel nostalgic. It was almost like she saw it before. It reminded her of her dream.

Her chest shrunk, her lips quivered, and her ears stopped hearing all sound. Her eyes couldn't turn away from the shadow.

The shadow was finally in front of them. Anna held onto her sister with her life. It paused, like it was looking at them. The girls clusmily stepped back. The shadow floated away. Then it went at them with full force .

"Elsa!"

"Elsa!"

The shadow gripped itself around Anna and pushed her away from Elsa. The younger sister scresm in fear as it pinned her down. Elsa fell to the ground. Shadows quickly established themselves onto her legs and waist.

"A-Anna!" Elsa yelled as she reached for her sister.

"G-get off me!" Anna struggled to move her body agaisnt the shadows. Her screams were immediately submerged under another shadow. The shadows were consumings her whole body, starting with her head.

"Anna!" Elsa struggled harder, "No! Anna!"

No! Not again!

Shhhhing

Elsa found herself free from her bonds. She looked down at her legs, ice covered the floor under her. The gloves she had on were tattered and ripped.

Without though, Elsa got up and raised an arm. Suddenly, a ray of ice came out of her hand towards the shadows on Anna. The ice hit and the shadows dispersed.

Where did the shadows go?

Apparently to get more shadow friends.

More shadows came back and surrounded Elsa in a circle. She fumbled back and fourth, the shadows were pushing her around within the circle. Elsa held her head with both arms. What should she do? T-they were getting more forceful! She felt the wall of the shadows confine her tighter. Elsa fought to break free but they were too much for her!

What could she do? They were enrapturing her! What should she do!?-

"Don't give up!"

"Ahhh!"

An aray of an icy blast shot out of Elsa's body. It wasn't like anything she has ever done before. She slowly opened her eyes to see all of the shadows flee away back i to the forest. She turned her head to Anna. She was on the ground unconscious. Elsa exhaled a deep, shakey breath.

What just happened?

The last thing she remembered the feeling of her legs giving out and the impact of her body on the ground.

"Is it done?" Hans appeared behind Sister Anne. The woman was watching them from a far away place.

"Yes..." Sister Anne responded.

Hans smirked smugly at the sight of the icy blonde collapsing. The rumours were true- the Snow Queen was very powerful. She would be a good asset later. "Collect her. We leave now."

Sister Anne nodded and walked towards the girls.

Only if she knew what she was going into...


	4. Frost

"Jack!"

A girl with long blonde hair that reached her toes walked through the meadow. She held a hand above her eyes to save her eyes from the glare of the sun. It was a humid Monday morning. The grass was still wet from a storm that happened last night.

"Rapunzel," A fiery red-head ran to the side of the blonde. She had a thick accent Scottish accent.

"Merida- did you find Jack yet?" Rapunzel turned to her friend.

"No," Merida said as she blew a red strand from her face.

"Ugh!" Rapunzel groaned, "At this rate we'll all be late for breakfast!"

"So let's just leave, Jack can find his way back to the house," Merida suggested. Jack had been missing since this morning. They've been searching for him for a while now. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, Jack snuck out almost every morning. Merida wondered why he did that so often. Anyway, It would be his fault if he was starving until dinner.

"I know but- Where's Hiccup?" The blonde scanned the meadow for their other companion. She had lost track of Hiccup after the all split up.

"He must still be looking for him..." Merida shrugged. She recalled that just before she found Rapunzel, she saw Hiccup wonder off into the forest.

"Now we have two lost people," Rapunzel said, "Let's go find them."

"What? It isn't our problem if they get a scolding from Bunny..." Merida rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Besides, wouldn't your mum start freaking out again if your out of the premise for too long?"

"Oh, right. Mother." Rapunzel squeezed her hair. She had totally forgotten about her mother. Merida was right, Mother was going to kill her when she got back. The last time Rapunzel left to search for Jack, Mother almost had a heart attack! In fact, she was probably going ballistic right now.

Rapunzel debated with her self whether to go back, and face her mother's wrath, or keep on going. Not to mention it was time for breakfast and she was _starving_. But she couldn't just leave her friend alone, right? Then again, Jack has been out here countless of times. He probably knows his way around. But what about Hiccup? He couldn't know how to navigate the forest.

"Punzie," Merida waved a hand in front of Rapunzel's face, "Yoo-hoo?"

"Let's keep going." Rapunzel finally decided, mentally preparing herself for when she got back to the house.

"Fine... but you are giving me your yogurt." Merida said begrudgingly, but found herself walking after her friend. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a bit worried about her two guy friends. Jack has never been gone this late before.

-Meanwhile-

Jack laid on a strong branch of a tree within the forest. His eyes were closes and his head was comfortably situated between two other branches. A long wooden staff balanced itself on his stomach. The morning dew filled his senses. A couple of birds chirped out in the distance. It felt peaceful.

Jack wasn't much for the calm life- he preferred to have fun and live unpredictably. But there was something about the forest that attracted him, anyway. He liked to come up in the mornings and just relax.

On this particular morning, he _may_ have fell asleep.

His eyes fluttered awake as a soft breeze passed by. Jack yawned and stretched his back. He felt refreshed and lazy at the same time. He felt his eyes slowly start to close themselves again. The after nap snooze was catching up with him.

"Jack."

Jack opened his eyes to find the source of the voice. He stretched his head over his shoulder to see a teenager with shaggy brown hair staring back up at him.

"Well if it isn't the headmaster's son," Jack smirked at the boy.

"Can't you ever just greet me normally?" The boy pouted, "Something like 'Hi' or 'Hey' would be better."

"It's all just harmless teasing, Hiccup," Jack teased, "Unless it's hurting your feelings."

"Me? Sorry but I don't have feelings to hurt," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Hicc?" Jack asked as he dangled his legs over the tree branch.

"Rapunzel, Merida, and I came looking for you," Hiccup said, "It's time for breakfast."

"What?" Jack sprung up from his relaxed position, "How long have I been out?"

"I'd say an hour or so..." Hiccup responded.

Jack groaned and took a hold of his staff. Hiccup stepped aside as Jack hopped down the tree. Jack was 'banned' from going out of the house's premise after his fight with Bunnymund.

"Just how mad is Bunny?" Jack asked.

"I don't know... but I imagine that he's going to skin you." Hiccup shrugged.

Jack rolled his eyes at the statement. Bunnymund liked to think that he was the boss of Jack. He didn't know why, though. Bunnymund always complained how he was a pain in his behind. Honestly, if Jack annoyed him so much then why does he keep bothering with him. Jack placed his staff on the back of his shoulders and rested both of him arms on each side. He started to walk down the path slowly. He was already late, anyway.

"What did you do to deserve your punishment this time?" Hiccup inquired as he followed behind Jack.

"I made a blizzard in the Council room." Jack said nonchalantly. Hiccup paused and threw a terse face at the white haired boy.

"Seriously." Hiccup sighed. Most people would be surprised at Jack, but Hiccup knew him for long enough to know that this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

"You should have seen Bunny's face when he came out of that room-" Jack chuckled at the memory, "His face was so red. I bet you could have fried an egg on those cheeks."

"And you wonder why he's hard on you..." Hiccup said.

Jack shrugged, "Hey- someone has to keep this place exciting."

"Your eighteen, Jack," Hiccup pursed his lips, "Soon everyone going to start expecting you to act like one..."

"Says the one who still keeps Pokemon cards..." Jack said mockingly.

"What? Pokemon cards are cool."

"No they aren't, that's just what you tell yourself."

"Tell that to a thousand other people."

"They're all nerds. And so are you."

"At least I actually get better grades than you-"

 _"Guys!"_

The boys averted their attention from their squabbling to the two girls that called them from a distance. A long haired blonde and a red-head. Definitely Merida and Rapunzel. A

"Punzie! Mer-mer!" Jack called back after the girls got within reach.

"I told you to stop calling me Mer-mer!" Merida furrowed her eyebrows at the prankster.

"Where _do_ you come up with these nicknames, Jack?" Hiccup let a small laugh escape from his lips. Ever since Merida came to their friendship group, Jack decided to annoy everyone (namely Merida) with nicknames. Of course Hiccup wasn't happy about being called 'Hicc'- but at least it was better than Mer-mer.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Rapunzel looked at the group with frantic eyes. She pulled the two boys down the path by their arms.

"Woah, Rapunzel," Jack raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Is it Taco Tuesday or something?"

"I'll give you a hint- she is the one who birthed me." Rapunzel responded.

"Ms. Gothel? Is she going to go on another rampage again?" Jack asked.

Jack and Rapunzel have been friends ever since he could remember. They first met when he first came to Arendelle and immediately became friends. Jack has always been a free spirit. He did what he wanted whenever he wanted. So when he meet the free-spirited Rapunzel, they hit it off. She was like a sister to him. But unfortunately, Rapunzel also has a very (very) protective mother. Ms. Gothel hated Jack with a _**burning**_ passion. She never said anything to him, but the daggers that she shot him with her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"She might as well be," Merida chimed in, "Her precious 'flower' has been away for thirty minutes now."

"Exactly- so we should hurry!" Rapunzel tugged the boys further down the path.

"We are so late for breakfast..." Hiccup said as he held a hand on his stomach.

The group walked off into the meadow towards the enormous estate beyond the woods. It was guarded by a large gate that spanned across the whole perimeter. An even higher mountain was behind the estate. The North Mountain. Words was on top of the gate on a banner.

 _Arendelle's Home for the Special_

Elsa slept in a bed in an unfamiliar room. The room was neat and tidy, everything was in order. The walls had a flower pattern on it while the floor was mahogany wood. It had a very mannerly feeling to it all. The window next to Elsa's bed was open, letting in a warm ray of sunshine in.

Suddenly, Elsa's eyebrow furrowed. Steadily, both of her eyes opened. She turned over in the bed to press her face against the pillow. Elsa burrowed her head deeper into the fluffy pillow. It smelled of fresh lavenders.

 _It was all a dream..._

 _What a scary dream..._

Elsa opened one eye and expected to see her run down wallpaper in her room at the orphanage. But it was a classic flower pattern instead. This isn't-!

The icy blonde jumped up from her slumber to stare at the room she found herself in. She wasn't in a normal bed- she was in a hospital bed. Elsa looked down at her body, she was wearing a white night gown. She turned to the night table on the side of the bed. There the clothes she was wearing when it happened. And next to them were her tattered gloves.

...

The shadow-

Everything was coming back to her.

They trapped her! They-

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. She held her hands close to her chest, she didn't have any gloves to put on.

"Is she awake?-"

Three people walked into the room. The first one was a bulky man with a long white beard. He had a thick Russian accent. The bearded man paused and stared at Elsa's obviously awake body. Elsa shifted her body backwards as the two other people walked through the door. It was the guy Anna liked- Hans, and... Sister Anne?

"Hello-" The bearded man walked towards Elsa.

"S-stay away!" Elsa yelled as she swung a hand. An icy blast struck the floor and created a barricade.

"North." Hans stepped between the bearded man and the barricade.

"Elsa." Sister Anne walked around the barricade to Elsa.

"Sister Anne?" Elsa said, "What is happening? Why did you take me to that forrest? What were those _things_!"

Sister Anne gave Elsa a sympathetic look. She pushed a loose hair back behind Elsa's ear. "Honey, I have something to tell you..."

"What?" Elsa asked. Her breath hitched in anticipation. She stole a quick glance at the two men. They were waiting patiently.

"I'm not actually a Sister..." Sister Anne started. "I am actually a researcher. Doctor Anne Marie. I worked with your parents when you were first born..."

"My parents...?" Elsa muttered.

"When they died, I was told to take you and Anna away. That is when I started the orphanage..." Sister Anne continued.

Elsa lowered her head in astonishment. She didn't know what to feel. Should she feel betrayed? She was lied to her whole life.

"Elsa- You were born here. In Arendelle's Home for the Special," Sister Anne said, "Elsa, they want you to live here and work with them."

"Me? Why?" Elsa couldn't stop her voice from shaking as she spoke.

"We can help you with your abilities," North stepped in. "I heard that you had trouble controlling them. Here, in Arendelle, we will show you how to control them."

"Why would you want anything to do with my powers?" The icy blonde glared confusingly at the old man.

"We are an organization that is dedicated to working with and researching people who have supernatural abilities like yours. We can help you," North smiled warmly at the shaking girl.

Elsa gulped and turned back to Sister Anne. She nodded encouragingly.

A place where Elsa could learn to control her powers? A place like that can't exists can it? Elsa was dangerous- she put the people closest to her in danger more times than she could count. She did things yesterday that she didn't know she could do! Not to mention this is apparently her birthplace. Could they really help her...?

...

What would Anna say?

"I-if I stay- what will happen to Anna?" Elsa asked.

"We will send her back." Hans finally spoke up from behind North.

"No- she stays or I won't." Elsa said sternly. She wasn't ready to negotiate. Elsa was the only thing Anna had. She would be damned if Anna and her would be separated.

"Arendelle is an institution for those with abilities," Hans grimaced, "There is no reason for Anna to be here."

"She stays or I leave." Elsa glared at Hans.

"She can't-"

"Hans." North held a hand out to interrupt Hans, "It is fine, she can stay."

"But we discussed-"

"I said that it's fine." North commanded. Hans gritted his teeth and sunk back into the background.

"..." Elsa bit her bottom lip. She knew what she was going to say. "T-then I will stay..."

North smiled again at the girl again. He was built and bulkier than anyone she has ever seen. Even the man Hans had besides him yesterday could not compare to North. The red coat and black fur hat added to his appearance. Although he was basically a living bear, something about him made Elsa feel- more relaxed. Well, as relaxed you can be when you figure out your while life was built upon lies.

"Welcome back home, Elsa," North said.

"Thank you," Elsa tried to respond back with a small smile but she was still too emotionally shocked to even fake a smile.

"Come Hans, We have more work to do as always, " North opened the door, "I will make sure to see you later,"

North walked out the door and Hans trailed quickly behind, closing the door behind him. Elsa and Sister Anne stayed in silence for a bit before she walked to a pile of boxes on the other side of the room.

"We brought your clothes from the orphanage," Sister Anne said. The atmosphere was cold and sullen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked. She felt betrayed in every way.

"I had to protect you..." Sister Anne mumbled beneath her breath. She turned her back on Elsa. Anne Marie didn't want to see the look on her face. Elsa reminded her of Iduna. They both have expressive faces- you know exactly what is going on in their heads.

"What...?" Elsa repeated.

"A-Anna is next door," Sister Anne walked over towards the door, "She's still unconscious but the doctors said she will be fine."

"Thank Goodness," Elsa slumped back on the bed in relief. Anna was okay.

"I hope you can forgive me Elsa," Sister Anne said as she opened the door, "I will always be around when you need me."

With that, Elsa was left alone in the room. Her mind was racing. Her whole world was just turned upside down in just a few minutes. Honestly, she hadn't even processed it all yet. First she finds out that Sister Anne lied about who she was- and now she learns that her parents were researchers working for Arendelle's Home for the Special. Since when were her parents scientist? How did they really die? Why would a 'Home' need researchers for? What exactly is Arendelle?

Elsa takes a look around her. The bed and the wall behind her are all covered in frost. She can't control her powers in the least. Even if Arendelle might not be what it seems, they can help Elsa with her powers. _This is for the best_. Elsa hugged herself tightly, _What did she just get herself into_.


	5. Caught

Elsa summed up her courage and finally decided to leave the room. She picked up the clothes she was wearing yesterday. Her shirt and leggings were clean, they must have washed them. Elsa threw them on again and headed towards the door. She reached for the gold colored handle; she flinched as little streaks of ice ran up the door knob. She forgot- she forgot about her gloves.

She glanced at the ripped gloves on the night table. They were ruined.

"Conceal." Elsa closed her eyes and clenched her hand. "Don't feel, don't let it show..."

She took a deep breath and quickly turned the door knob, running out the door as she slammed it shut. The first thing she came face to face with was a portrait of a beautiful woman. Long white hair, icy blue eyes, and a smile that wasn't warm or fake. She seemed familiar to Elsa. But the she shrugged it off; everything seemed familiar to Elsa these days. A small table sat under it with ornamental flowers and vases.

Elsa turned her head to inspect the hall way. It was a medium length and spanned into a waiting room at the end. The halls had enough space for four people to walk side by side without a tight squeeze. There were multiple doors on each side. Decorations, mostly portraits of flowers and landscaped, filled the walls of each side.

This place looked nothing like the run down and old orphanage. Elsa couldn't figure out if that as a good thing or a bad thing.

The icy blonde pulled herself out of her own thoughts. She had to find Anna and explain everything to her. Elsa wondered, _how would she react_? Anna has always been the optimistic and trusting of the two. What would she say about Sister Anne?

Personally, Elsa was confused about how she felt over the whole ordeal. She felt betrayed- Sister Anne lied about who she was for so long. She was really a scientist named Anne Marie and knew worked alongside her dead parents. Then she was ordered by someone to take Elsa and Anna away? Not to mention that Sister Anne knew a place where Elsa could learn more about her powers but she said nothing. The whole thing seemed like one big joke. But it wasn't a joke. She felt like she was stabbed in the back with a (metaphorical) knife.

But, at the same time, she was relieved. With the help of Arendelle, Elsa could finally do away with her powers once and for all. She was still suspicious of the institution, but they knew what they were doing. They knew how to handle Elsa's powers. Elsa could finally stop being a danger to those around her.

Elsa averted her attention from her thoughts again to finding her sister. Sister Anne said she was next door. But which next door is there? There were a bunch of doors that could classify as 'next door'.

The icy blonde decided to test her luck and go for the door to Elsa's left. She knocked a couple of times. No answer.

"I might as well just stroll in..." Elsa mumbled to herself.

Elsa carefully turned the knob and opened the door. The room was similar to the one Elsa woke up in. Expect the bed was on the other side of the room. A heart monitor laid besides the bed. Her heart beat elevated as she saw someone in the bed. What if it wasn't Anna? Then Elsa would be a weirdo that walked into a room while they were sleeping!

"Gahhh- Who is it...?" The girl in the bed snorted and sat up from her slumber. Her hair was an absolute mess and the blanket was on the ground.

It was definitely Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa reached out to hug the life out of her sister- she was okay! But Elsa stopped herself and lowered her arms. Her powers were unstable.

"Huh...?" Anna muttered as her eyelids fluttered between opened and closed. Anna looked at the person that was in front of her. She had strange platinum blonde hair. Her dreams must be weirder than she thought. Wait- platinum blonde hair? This wasn't a dream. It was her sister.

"Elsa!" Anna jumped off of the bed in joy, "You won't believe the dream that I had..."

Anna stopped when she felt something fall off her finger. It was a clamp, and the wires trailed back to a heart monitor. The strawberry blonde looked at her body. She was still wearing the same clothes as before. Anna studied the room around her. In a split second, she realized that this wasn't the orphanage. "Where are we?" Anna looked at the heart monitor. "And why was I connected to this thing...?"

"You might want to sit down for this..." Elsa said she hugged herself.

"I- okay..." Anna sat back down on the bed. Anna raised an eyebrow worryingly at Elsa's nervous face.

"Anna- do you remember yesterday?" Elsa asked.

"The shadow things that attacked us?" Anna grimaced at the memory. The feeling of terror they caused washed over her quickly. "W-what happened?"

"..." Elsa opened her mouth to start her explanation. "Sister Anne... she's not who we thought she was..."

Creaaak

The gate behind the four friends closed itself as they walked in. Hiccup took a look at the post clock they passed. It was well over 7 o' clock, meaning that breakfast was already put away. Hopefully, Ms. Potter, their teacher and occasional lunch lady, stowed away some muffins for them.

They walked past the initial entrance to the estate's front yard. It was a wide patch of land that spanned for the whole premise. Trees and benches were placed throughout the area to make out seem less empty.

"How loud did he scream, Jack?" Merida asked as she giggled.

"You don't wanna know," Jack responded, mischievously smirking at the red head.

"I don't know why you always start such a commotion all the time," Rapunzel said.

"Well that's because your little Miss Do-whatever-my-mom-says." Jack teasingly nudged Rapunzel with the tip of his staff. She looked at him sideways.

"I do not!" Rapunzel remarked.

"I got to agree on Jack with this one," Hiccup said, "I have never seen you once disobey Gothel,"

"Yes I have!"

"To her face?"

"Well-" Rapunzel pouted, " I just don't like seeing Mother upset..."

"I think 'upset' is an understatement," Merida added.

Rapunzel opened her mouth to retort but closed it as soon as she saw a certain someone come at them with forceful speed.

"Jack Overland Frost!" A tall and fit man yelled as his eyes laid upon the rag tag group of four friends that just walked through the gates.

"Here we go..." Hiccup stepped to the side while Bunnymund went straight for Jack.

"E. Aster Bunnymund." Jack raised an eyebrow mockingly at the man.

"I said that you were prohibited from going outside." Bunnymund scowled at the boy harshly.

Rapunzel and Merida quietly stepped away from the glaring match that was happening. Jack and Bunnymund squabbled often. But their fights were never pretty either.

"I know." Jack responded, holding his stare steadily.

"Then why did you leave?" Bunnymund scoffed.

"I felt like it."

"Is everything a joke to you? Why can't you ever follow the rules for once!"

"Eh- following the rules seem a bit boring. Don't you think?"

"You little-"

"Do you guys just want to go and get breakfast already?" Hiccup turned to the girls besides him. Bunnymund and Jack were still going at it. Mostly Bunnymund scolding him while Jack stood there smugly.

"Breakfast is already over," Merida responded, still looking at Jack and Bunnymund go at each other.

"Maybe Ms. Potter saved us some..." Hiccup shrugged.

"I hope she saved us some biscuits." Merida nodded.

"I'd rather have a sausage patty-"

"Biscuit."

"Sausage patty."

Rapunzel laughed at her two friends, who were now squabbling just like Jack and Bunnymund were. Her eyes wandered across the estate. The infirmary was a small building on the very left of the premise. Suddenly, Rapunzel remembered last night.

"Hey guys," Rapunzel said, "Have you noticed that Hans and North brought in someone to the infirmary?"

"What do you mean?" Merida asked.

"Last night, I was looking out the window because I was painting, right?"

The other two nodded for her to continue.

"Then I saw Hans and North bring in someone- or two people. I couldn't tell 'cause it was dark. Anyway, they took them into the infirmary." Rapunzel explained.

"That's weird..." Hiccup commented. If North had Hans with him, then whatever it was must have been important.

"Oh- in coming," Merida tapped Rapunzel on the shoulder. She grimaced as Rapunzel's mother strolled (with the speed of a cheetah) over to them.

"Mother-"

Rapunzel was instantly crushed under a motherly embrace. "My dear! I was worrying about you all morning when I didn't see you at breakfast!" Gothel ran a hand down Rapunzel's sweet golden locks.

"I'm okay, Mother." Rapunzel broke away from the hug. "Really."

"Where were you, my flower?" Gothel asked. She glared at two besides her flower. Merida and Hiccup, the annoying ones. Hiccup gulped as he felt her eyes pan over him. Then she turned her head towards the incessant nagging- it was Bunnymund. And Jack Frost. Things were made clearer to her. Gothel furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Rapunzel. She better had not been-

Rapunzel struggled to tell her mother the truth. Gothel's scourging eyes was enough to tell Rapunzel that she was in trouble big time.

"We just went to the gardens for a wee bit and lost track of time," Merida interrupted, "No need to worry,"

"Hmp," Gothel pursed her lips, "Then why is he in trouble again?"

"Oh, you know how Jack is," Hiccup said nervously.

Gothel glossed over him with apparent disdain in her eyes. Gothel opened her mouth to say something, and by the looks of it- it wasn't going to be pretty. But, conveniently, she was shot down by a large beeping sound. It was the P.A. System.

"Good day Arendelle! You already know who I am so let's skip the pleasantries. Can all councilman report to the council room. Repeat: all councilman must report to the council room for a meeting."

Bunnymund and Gothel stopped dead in their tracks. They anticipated this announcement since this morning. She must have woken up.

"We will finish this later." Bunnymund gritted his teeth and walked away. Jack rolled his eyes at the man. Bunny could yell at him for hours and still not be 'finished'. Jack averted his eyes to his friends. His anxiety (if he had any) rose when he saw Gothel. Luckily, she kissed Rapunzel's head (translation: hair) and walked away towards the estate. He let his shoulders slump after that witch left.

"What was that about?"Jack made his way over to his friends.

"Gothel being extremely overbearing..." Hiccup sighed, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ugh, can we go find Ms. Potter now? I'm so hungry that I could eat a cow." Merida groaned.

Jack glanced at Rapunzel. She was looking the other way with a concentrated face on. It looked like she was either thinking or having chronic constipation. "Yo, Punzie," Jack called, "Are you okay in there?"

"Huh?" Rapunzel blinked at the group. "Sorry I was thinking..."

"We're just kidding about Gothel..." Merida said as she pushed away a blob of hair the got on her face.

"No it's not that-" Rapunzel said, "I just can't shake the feeling that the meeting might have something to do with what I told you guys about."

"About what?" Jack asked.

"Someone was brought to the infirmary last night,"

"As in someone new?"

"Yup."

"But we don't know anything yet," Hiccup said, "It might just end up being nothing."

"But what if it isn't?" Merida raised an eyebrow at the dark haired male besides her.

"I mean, there really is no way to know." Hiccup shrugged. "It's not like we can waltz in the meeting..."

Hiccup trailed off his statement as he saw Jack's eyes flicker with emotion. His mouth curved up and his eyebrows furrowed. Hiccup knew that face. Jack had an idea- a mischievous one.

"No." The brunette glared at his smug friend. The girls watched them with confusion, they had no idea what was happening.

"Come on, Hiccup," Jack said as his smirk grew, "There is only one way to find out."

"We can't just spy on the meeting-" Hiccup argued.

"Oh stop being such a freatie-cat, Hiccup." Merida teasingly punched Hiccup's shoulder. He groaned in annoyance.

"Rapunzel, tell them that this is a terrible idea." Hiccup turned to the blonde. Rapunzel is responsible, she will definitely know not to sneak into a council meeting.

"I am sort of curious..." Rapunzel grinned at the group. Hiccup felt his heart drop to the floor.

"Not you too..." He held a hand against his forehead in defeat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jack leaned on his staff, "It's time to crash a council meeting."

Anna sat on the bed wide eyed. Elsa waited for her response, but all Anna did was blink. She couldn't blame her, though. It's impossible to take in everything at once and be done with it. "Anna, are you okay?"

"I- just can't believe it... I don't know what to say," Anna faced her sister, worry was written all over it. "Are you okay, Elsa?"

Elsa gulped, a lump started to form in her throat. Was she really okay? "I-I'm not sure. I'm not sure about anything anymore..." Elsa felt her eyes start to water. She focused on her breathing to stop herself from bursting out in tears all together.

"Elsa..." Anna reached out to hug her sister.

"No!" Elsa raised a hand to stop her, "I don't have my gloves."

Anna nodded slowly. She was hurt- she hated when Elsa did this. Anna didn't care about her powers. She was willing to hug her even if she was going to freeze her. But Anna understood, Elsa wanted to protect her. "Did they break in the forest?"

"Yeah." Elsa replied.

"Why did they bring us to the forest in the first place?"

"I don't know..."

The girls turned their attention to the door. The door knob was rattling. Someone was trying to get it. Finally, Sister Anne walked through the door with a small white box in her hands. She gave remorseful looks to both Anna and Elsa before standing in front of the door.

"Sister Anne..." Anna squeaked.

"Please- call me Anne Marie now." Anne Marie held on tightly to the box.

"What...?" Elsa tried to speak- but all that came out was one word.

"Gloves," She handed the box to Elsa, "Yours were ripped during your confirmation..."

"My confirmation...?" Elsa said as she took the box hesitatingly. After it became obvious that Anne Marie wasn't going to elaborate, Elsa decided to remove the lid of the box. There laid a pair of new light blue gloves. The gloves were lighter than her old ones. These gloves were completely blank, expect for a purple trimming around the edges. It was simple, just how Elsa liked it. "Thank you," Elsa slide them on both of her hands. She felt slightly relieved to have her hands covered.

"I have to take you both to a meeting we are having," Anne Marie said.

"A meeting?" Anna asked as she took a step towards her.

"Follow me," The older woman walked out of the door and beckoned them to follow her.

The sisters glanced at each other before following Anne Marie out the door. They walked down the hall to entrance room that lead outside. Anne Marie lead them out the door, as soon as the girls stepped outside, their eyes widened in surprise. The whole establishment was enormous. There were tons of buildings and plots of land. Whoever ran the institution must be rich. The trio walked across the campus. They took in all the sights and scenery it had. The place was riddled with post clock's. You could never *not* know the time here.

Finally, they entered a big building and walked into a door that was labeled 'Council Room'.

The first things they see when they enter is: North, a woman with dark curly hair, another burly man with A braided red beard, a small old woman, and a tall man with tattoos that ran down his face- and he did not seem happy. They were all sitting around a circular table. On, and Hans was next to North.

...

"Elsa it's him!" Anna whispered as Anne Marie place them in front of the group. A blush instantly crept on her cheeks while she quickly glanced at the gorgeous creature.

"Shh..." Elsa shushed her sister. The group stared intently at the two girls, mostly at Elsa. The icy blonde shifted nervously, it felt like their eyes were penetrating through her soul.

"Welcome everyone, I hope that I didn't pull you away from something important." North stood up from his seat.

"No of course not. I just love being pulled away from my flower." The dark-haired woman said coldly.

"Well, I'm glad that at least one of you likes to go to these meeting," North chuckled loudly, not aware of the sarcasm in her voice. The dark-haired woman just scoffed and rested her hand on her chin.

"I will make this short," North started. "The two girls in front of you are Elsa and Anna. Those who have been with us for a long already know who they are. But those who have not-" He gestured to the dark haired woman and the other one, "-They are the daughters of Agnarr and Iduna, two of the best researchers we ever had. I though that we all should introduce ourselves!"

"Hello!" The old woman waved at them. Anna responded back with a small wave. "My name is Ms. Potter. I'm your soon to be teacher,"

"I am E. Aster Bunnymund." The man said, he still seemed annoyed about something. "You can call me Bunnymund. I am your trainer..."

"The name is Stoick, I am the headmaster," Stoic boasted proudly and with another thick accent. Everyone had a lot of accent's here.

The last woman picked at her nails without acknowledging the girls, "I am Gothel. You will refer to me as Gothel. You do not need to know what I do."

Anna twisted her face at Gothel's tone. She certainly did not want to be here.

"And, as you already know, I'm St. North, the Director of this fine establishment," He said, "And don't mind Gothel. She's the lead researcher at the moment."

Elsa studied the whole group. They all were very different, most of the. seemed to be okay people. But she wasn't going to let her guard down just yet. At least their teacher was going to be the (assumed) nicest person there. She didn't know about Bunnymund, though. He had a frustrated look throughout the meeting. Elsa didn't know whether it was because of them or something else. And Gothel- let's just say that the level of disdain her face displayed was out of control. Stoick was another inhumanely burly man, but he seemed okay. After a moment, Elsa mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't judge a book by their cover.

"Have her abilities been confirmed?" Bunnymund asked as he laid back on his seat.

"Yes, I took her to Everet Forest for her confirmation," Hans answered. Anna internally swooned at the sound of his voice, ignoring the fact that he just confessed that he was the one to send the to the death trap.

"Everet Forest!" Stoick jumped up in his seat, "That area is strictly off limits!"

"I know," Hans replied, unfazed by the anger in his voice, "I just heard many rumors about the Snow Queen's strength. I wanted to see it for myself."

"That is not a legitimate reason to go an put her in danger!" Stoick roared louder, "She had an non-ability with her!"

Snow Queen? Were they referring to Elsa?

"Stoick, please," North stepped in, "I've already spoke to him about this. He won't do it again."

"Damn right he won't!"

-Meanwhile-

"What do you see, Rapunzel?"

"I see... everyone is sitting down around the table thing..."

"And?"

"I can't believe we are doing this..."

Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and Jack surround a door with a window pane. The group snuck into the faculty room- which had a door that directly lead into the Council Room. Hiccup tried to deter the group from committing this offense, but, as always, the didn't listen to him.

"Wait- I see two girls!" Rapunzel lowered her head below the window.

"How old do they look?" Merida asked as she looked through the window quickly. They couldn't risk staring out the window for too long or face getting caught.

"I think- around our ages?" Rapunzel shrugged.

"Let me check it out." Jack pushed Merida to the side to take a look for himself. His eyes wandered across the room. The two girls standing in front of the council caught his eye. A strawberry blonde girl with two braids. And a... platinum blonde with a messy bun. The girl with platinum blonde hair intrigued him for some reason. Has he meet her before?

"Jack, get down." Hiccup pulled his friend away from the window. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Shh..." Rapunzel said as she pressed her ear against the door. "I'm trying to hear what they're saying.

"Yes, I took them to Everet's Forest..."

Their voices were faint but Rapunzel could make them out.

"Everet Forest! That place is strictly off limits!"

"I just heard many rumors about the Snow Queen's strength. I wanted to see it for myself."

"What are they saying?" Hiccup asked. He was against this, but he would be lying if he wasn't a tad bit interested.

"Something about the Snow Queen..." Rapunzel answered.

"The Snow Queen?" Jack said a little too loudly. Instantly, he was swatted by Hiccup. The group stayed quiet as Rapunzel continued to eavesdrop. Jack couldn't help but think back to the girls that were in the room. Particularly the blonde one. She was calm and collected, but you could see the nervousness on her face. Jack wondered how she found her way to Arendelle. She seemed to be shaken up a bit. Then there was the mention of the Snow Queen. Why would they talk about her in the meeting? He tightened the grip on his staff. Who are those girls?

"Jack," Merida elbowed him on his rib cage, "You look like Rapunzel when she's thinking."

"Constipated?" Jack remarked without thinking.

"Hey!" Rapunzel turned her attention away from eaves dropping to whisper-yell at her friends.

"Shhh!" Hiccup shushed the three, "I'm starting to think that you guys really want us to get-"

The door they leaned against creaked slightly opened- then, without warning, it flew open. The group sat there in disbelief while Stoic, North, and Bunnymund glared at them harshly.

"Caught..."


	6. Snow Bunny

Elsa and Anna stood in front of the council as they debated with each other. Eveything went down hill after Han's mentioned the forest. The sister's were glad to not be the center of attention anymore. It was hard to stand still while people you just met judged you silently.

Anna's eyes wandered through the room. There was a door in the back of room that had a window to the other room. She was just about to turn her attention away from the window before she saw something pop up behind the window by the corner of her eye. Anna darted her eyes back to the door. The thing- a head- was there for a milisecond then ducked.

"Did you just see that?" Anna said as she nudged her sister.

"See what?" Elsa asked, averting her gaze away from the arguing council.

"Something is behind the-" Anna stopped herself after realizing that the council was watching her intently. She shifted under the gaze of the seniors.

"Behind what?" Hans scanned the room quickly. There was no one else in the room- is someone spying on them?

"Oh! B-behind the door." Anna said with a sheepish smile. A fuzzy feeling developed in her heart after he *actually*spoke to her again.

"Behind the door?" Stoick turned himself to the door to the facuilty room.

"I already know who it is." Bunnymund abrupty stood up from his chair, "Or should I say they."

"They...?" Elsa quietly whispered to herself. Who were they? Did she not meet everyone already.

The girls watched as the three men of the council grumbled and walked to the door. They stood in front of it, deciding if they should open it. After they made their descision, they opened the door just a creak. After a short moment, Bunnymund forcefully kicked the door open, revealing four teens staring wide eyed at the men. There was a girl with wild curly hair, a girl with surprisingly (and concerningly) long golden hair, a boy with shaggy brown hair, and another boy with frosty white hair with a staff. Anna and Elsa quickly glanced at each other. Who were they?

"Caught..." The dark haired boy mumbled.

Elsa fiddled with her fingers as she examined the mystery people. They were all around her age. But she felt uneasy looking at the group. Particularly the boy with white hair. There was an aching in her chest as she saw his face. There was something about him that Elsa couldn't put a finger on. Suddenly, his vibrant blue eyes darted to her.

Their eyes were locked on each other.

Unconsciously, her breath stopped. The uneasy feeling grew- she couldn't take it anymore. Elsa broke the stare her and opted to the stare at the floor instead.

The group stared at the three men in front of them. They were all frozen in place, like deers caught in headlights. None of them knew what to do. What do you do when your caught spying by three burly and angry men?

Jack gripped onto his staff tightly. Stoick, Bunnymund, and North were glaring down on all them harshly. Hiccup quickly shut his mouth after completing his sentence. Jack resisted a groan, he knew that all four of them were going to be deep in trouble after this. Especially him since Bunnymund had a grudge against him.

Suddenly, Jack felt a pair of eyes focused on him- other than the three men glaring at him.

Without second thought, Jack searched for the eyes. He locked eyes with the platinum blonde girl in the room. He was left speechless. Something was gnawing at him in the back of his mind. Everything about her felt familiar. Her turquoise blue eyes, the icy blonde hair, the way her mouth twitched as she turned away from their stare. It all left him with one question: Who was she?

"Umm..." Rapunzel squeaked out, pulling Jack out of his trance.

"Can one of you please explain to me why you are behind this door?" Bunnymund said.

"We- ah- you see-" Hiccup laughed nervously, stumbing over his words. Merida groaned internally as she watched him mumble, Hiccup was not a good liar.

"Spit it out, Hiccup," Stoick stared at his son harshly. Hiccup shifted under his father's deathly glare.

"We-"

"We saw a- cat! A cat ran into faculty room so we went in here looking for it." Merida interrupted the mumbling dark-haired boy. She was, obviously, lying by the skin of her teeth.

North let out a deep sigh and stepped back from the group. The other men glanced at him questioningly. "It can't be helped..." North shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Bunnymund snorted, "Do you seriously believe her?"

"It doesn't matter," North replied as he motioned to the girls in the back, "Besides, this is a good as time as any to introduce them to their new roommates."

"Roommates?!" The group, including the girls, yelled in unison.

"Kids, these two are Anna and Elsa." North continued, "From this day forward, they will be staying with us."

Elsa peered blankly at her new roommates. In turn, they stared back them. Elsa turned her head towards Anna. She had a sheepish and shy grin on her face.

"And girls, this is Rapunzel, Hiccup-" North pointed towards the blonde girl and the dark haired boy. "-Merida, and Jack."

Jack

So that was his name. It seemed fitting.

"This is so exciting!" Ms. Potter said cheerfully, "It's been years since we've gotten new children!"

"I thought having just four children was just fine." Gothel scoffed at the old woman besides her.

"Oh, Gothel," Ms. Potter grinned brightly at her fellow councilman, "Come now, kids. Let's get to know each other!"

Ms. Potter got up from her seat and pushed the four kids out of the door. "Come now Anna and Elsa!"

Anna and Elsa shrugged and followed the woman out the door. Elsa looked back at the room. Sister- Anne Marie, she was still back there. Elsa had to talk to her. She had a sneaking suspicion that what she told her wasn't the end of it. There must have been more. Why did Hans call her the Snow Queen? Anne Marie must have the answers.

The group halted as they went outside. Ms. Potter lead them over to a small area with tables and benches. It was surrounded by giant green hedges with flowers embeded inside. It was a cute little hangout spot.

"Anna," Elsa said.

"What?" Anna whispered back.

"I'm going to look for Anna Marie," Elsa checked to see if Ms. Potter was looking, luckily she wasn't.

"What why?" Anna turned to look at her Sister but was already too late because Elsa was no where to be found.

"Elsa..." Anna mummbled to herself, hoping no one noticed that Elsa had left. Unfortunately, someone has.

Jack stared at Elsa as she whispered to her sister. Ever since he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was a bit unsettling on his part. You might think that it was 'love at first sight' kind of thing- but it wasn't. There was much more to what he was feeling than that. Not that she wasn't pretty. The icy blonde was gorgeous... in a reserved kind of way. But that was besides that point. Jack planned to speak to her to find out what was so special about her. Maybe he would discover that she felt the same thing.

Jack blink as he saw the icy blonde run behind the hedges. Why was she leaving? Wait- this would be the perfect time to talk to her alone! He looked towards his friends and Ms. Potter, they were too busy getting a (cheerfully strange) scolding by Ms. Potter. This was his chance.

Jack swayed away from the pack and briskly jumped over the hedge. He landed softly on the grass and paused. It looks like no one noticed his disappearance.

Jack stood up, looking for Elsa. She could be anywhere by now. Maybe he didn't think this through-

There she was!

Jack watched as Elsa awkwardly ran behind a building into a small alleyway (if you could even call it that). He raised an eyebrow inquisitively and followed her, making sure that no one was going to catch him.

Finally, he tip-toed up behind her. She was already on the corner of the alleyway and Jack wondered why she didn't just go. It was as if she was hesitating...

Then he heard a sigh that turned into a quick and restrained scream and he knew that he had been caught.

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the white haired boy, Jack, from earlier. She quickly tried swallowed a scream, but to no avail since it came out anyway. The boy looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Then it morphed into a smirk which she couldn't tell if it was smug or apologetic. Somewhere between those two.

"You should probably not scream unless you want to get caught..." Jack chuckled lightly as he leaned against his staff.

Elsa peered at him with confusion. It took her a minute to finally register what he had said. "I...- Did you follow me?"

"Yup." Jack nodded.

"What? Why?" Elsa took a few steps back. The icy blonde was not an expert on people, but even she knew that, normally, people don't admit to following you so easily.

"Number one, you sort of sneaked of randomly and I got curious as to where you were going," Jack continued, "And two, I wanted to talk to you."

"T-Talk to me?" Elsa tried her best not to snort loudly, "Why do you want to talk to me."

"Because you're a pretty girl, duh." Jack stated with a matter-of-fact attitude.

"W-what?" Elsa could feel all her blood rush to her face- while her lips spread into a thin line. A pretty girl? Her? Was he serious? Oh god- was he serious?!

"I'm just kidding-" Jack laughed at her panicked reaction, "I actually have an actual reason other than that."

The icy blonde felt a wave of relief fly over her. She wouldn't know what to do if he was really serious. As you can probably tell, Elsa isn't much for flirting. Like, at all. "Then what is it?"

"Not to be creepy or anything, but I sort of felt this weird nostalgia when I first saw you... Do I know you from somewhere..." Jack explained to the best of his abilities. He didn't feel like he could find the right words to describe the feeling.

Any normal person would be creeped out by his words. A stranger comes up to you and told you that they know you from somewhere even though you have never met them in your life. Yup. Any normal person would ran away like the wind. But as you can already gather, Elsa was not a normal person.

In fact, she was a little relieved to hear that he felt the feeling about her too. She was starting to think that she was going crazy from all of the stuff that was just dumped on top of her.

"I feel it too..." Elsa admitted, "But I am pretty sure that I have never seen you in my life."

"That's weird..." Jack concluded. He was a bit disappointed from her answer. He was expecting something like, 'I'm your long long long lost forth cousin' or whatever. The fact that neither of them knew each other but felt something about each other was concerning. Oh well, maybe it was just their imagination after all. No use on crying over spilt milk, right?

"I-uh," Elsa took another step back, she was trying to find a way to properly leave this conversation so she could go find Anne Marie. Truth be told, being around this guy was starting to bring back bad memories for her. She couldn't remember them- but they were like a shadow in the back of her mind. She knew what she felt in the memory. But not what happened. And she hated not knowing and not being in control. "It's probably just nothing. I-I have to go-"

"Hey- wait!" Jack reached for her arm to stop her, but she jerked it away before he could do that. She turned around to face him again, but this time with stern eyes.

"I already said-"

"No, I just wanted to know where you're going."

"Why do you want to know?"

"You see, I am under the impression that you are new here," Jack eyed the new girl, "And that you probably don't know right from left here."

"And you care because...?" Elsa remarked as she squinted at the boy. She had to admit that he was right. Elsa had no idea where she was going, she was just trying to find Anne Marie and forgot that the doctor could be anywhere by now. But just how was this his problem?

"Because I think that you will need a guide..." Jack stepped closer to Elsa, which prompted her to glare at him.

"A guide?" She said skeptically, "And just who will be my guide? You?"

"Me? Really? I would be honored," The white haired boy shrugged as if he was surprised that she suggested it.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this so if you'll excuse me," Elsa rolled her eyes and started to walk the opposite way. She needed to find Anne Marie- the icy blonde had no time for idle chit chat with such a confusing boy.

Jack was tempted to leave her. She obviously had something better to do than talk to him.

He should just leave her be.

Expect that he didn't want to. Maybe it was the feeling talking, but he was sort of interested in the girl. That Hans guy had called her the Snow Queen before, so that must mean that there was something special about her. No one was called the Snow Queen on a whim.

Jack was curious- and when he was curious, he investigated.

"Have fun getting lost..." Jack called after her, "I'm sure that the councilman will appreciate you showing up in places you aren't supposed to be in."

A smirk flashed on his face when he saw the icy blonde hesitate then halt immediately. She glanced at him sideways and gave a clear audible groan. He was right and she knew it.

"Fine, just don't ask questions," Elsa said. She would rather not tell other people about what was revealed to her this morning.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack shifted his staff to his left hand and stuck out his right hand towards the girl. Elsa stared at the hand with confusion.

Jack raised an eyebrow when he saw that she didn't shake it. "Jack Frost, nice to meet you."

"Oh," Elsa felt a tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks as she took his hand to shake it. "Elsa..."

Elsa, huh? Even her name sounds familiar...

And she had gloves on...? Jack hadn't noticed that before. Why would she need gloves?

"I look forward to guiding you," Jack snickered.

"Of course you do..." Elsa rolled her eyes again. "Just show me the way back to the infirmary or whatever you call it."

"Whatever you say, your highness..."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, this way."

Jack walked past the girl to exit the alleyway. Elsa took note of the nudge she received by his staff as he did so. She let an irate sigh escape from her lips. Just who did she get herself involved with?

"I know that you said no questions but..."

Jack quickly trailed besides the girl he was guiding as she walked out of the infirmary. He found that she had a permanent frown on her face that would not budge no matter how hard he tried. He had delivered her to the infirmary earlier and she insisted that he stood at the entrance as she went in by herself. He was a bit taken aback but said nothing. So far, it was clear that she wasn't very 'fun'.

"What are you even looking for?"

Elsa glanced at him sideways before cupping her face in both her hands. Anne Marie wasn't at the infirmary! Where could she be now? Elsa knew that the odds were that she wouldn't find her but she had to try! Why did this place have to be so huge!

"Sister Anne- I mean Doctor Anne Marie..." Elsa finally confessed, "The woman that was next to us in the meeting."

A small memory of a petite old woman next to the two girls crossed his mind.

"Her?" Jack shrugged, "Why do you need to talk to her?"

The icy blonde considered whether she should remind him of their agreement. But Elsa needed someone to talk to about this. Even if it was some random guy he met in an alleyway (if you could even call it that) a few moments prior. It wouldn't hurt to give him just a few details. Enough that he could understand the situation.

"To be honest, I just magically woke up here in the morning and she is the only person I know..." Elsa confided.

Jack raised another eyebrow. "You just...woke up here?"

"I- I have to talk to her to understand somethings..." Elsa took a deep breath, "She's the only person I can ask to tell me..."

The white haired boy watched as she trailed off. Things were more complicated than he thought. He felt his curiosity peak. He wanted to ask more questions. However, Elsa looked as of she was going to fall apart at any moment. He might not have the best first impression of her but he still had enough common sense to know where to draw the line. Plus he didn't want to be held accountable for the mental break down of the new girl.

"So..." Jack whistled awkwardly, "What's the deal with the redhead?"

"Redhead...?" Elsa was pulled out of her stress spiral by his voice, "You mean Anna?"

"Anne-na?" Jack repeated incorrectly.

"Ah-na" Elsa corrected, "It's Norwegian..."

"Does she have an ability too?"

"N-no... She's just my sister."

"Sister?" Jack gawked at the blonde. "You guys look nothing alike!"

"What? It's because of the hair, right?" Elsa unconsciously rested her hand on her platinum blonde hair.

"Well, yeah!" Jack laughed, "How could you both have such different hair colors?"

"Don't ask me. My parents both have dark hair color. I don't know how I ended up with blonde hair..."

"Maybe your mom might have-"

"No! I-I mean I'm pretty sure that my mother was always faithful to my father." Elsa scoffed at the thought of her not being an legitimate child of her father. She might not remember them clearly, but she knew that they loved each other until the end of time. Besides, the people at the meeting introduced her as Agnarr and Iduna's child. If any establishment knew that she wasn't legitimate, it would be Arendelle. They seem to know so much about her already.

"Are you sure?" Jack said, his voice bordering on teasing.

"Yes I'm sure- why am I telling you this?" Elsa crossed her arms, "I don't have to tell you anything. I don't even know you."

"True, but we are going to be living buddies now," Jack mused, "Might as well get to know each other."

"Living Buddies?" Elsa wanted to laugh at such a childish way to say roommate.

"It's a funner way than just saying roommates," Jack explained.

"Funner?"

"I like fun."

"..." Elsa stared at him for a second, resisting a small smile. But she found it easier to hold back as she remembered her powers. "I really don't think that I'm going to leave my room that much..."

Jack grimaced at the girl. She was nervously fidgeting with her gloved hands. "Seriously? And here I thought that we'd build snowmen together..." Jack said as he made sure to dramatize the disappointment in his voice.

"Snowmen? But it's not winter..." Elsa gave him an 'are-you-hallucinating?' look.

"Hmm..." Jack let a wide smirk grow on his face. Now seemed like a good time as any to showcase his ability. She was going to see them during training anyway.

Elsa watched as he clinked his staff on the ground. Suddenly, glowing blue streaks ran up the staff.

Wait- it was glowing! GLOWING.

She couldn't comprehend what was happening. She just stood there as Jack grinned smugly with a hand raised up to her face.

Elsa gasped- more like screamed- when she saw snow- SNOW- accumulate in his hand and form into a snow bunny. The snow bunny proceeded to prance around them, leaving snow flakes in it's wake. It was a cute spectacle, really. At least it would have been if Elsa wasn't hyperventilating.

"Um- Elsa?" Jack's heart dropped as he saw the new girl gawk at him with pure shock. She shook her head furiously while she stumbled backwards. Involuntarily, he reached out for her.

"No- I- you- Me!" She slapped his hand away, "How? I though that I- oh my goodness... I'm sorry I-I have to go!"

The icy blonde ran away with no warning. She didn't look back- she couldn't look back! Everything was crashing down on her. How should she react? Was she scared? What should she do!?

He- Jack- he had her powers! What? How? She can't take it anymore!

Nothing made sense anymore!

This morning and yesterday have been hell for her! She should be back at the orphanage, staying in her room while Anna tried to coax her outside! She should be talking to Sister Anne like nothing had ever happened! But she wasn't, and it was tearing her apart! And now she finds out that she isn't the only one. After years of believing that she was a freak when she wasn't the only one!

I-it just isn't fair! None of it is fair!


	7. Subdue

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I've been busy with school and shizzzz.

Have a nice day!

Anna blew a red hair out of her face as she stood next to a big shrub. She watched as Ms. Potter finished talking to her new "roommates". Elsa had left her alone in an attempt to find out more of the truth. She was sort of surprised when her older sister snuck away. Elsa wasn't the type to do things like that. Normally, it would most likely be Anna sneaking away, but this time it was Elsa. Anna would be lying if she wasn't worried. Elsa must be so confused and lost right now... Anna was too but probably no where near what Elsa feels. Her sister was emotional — but Elsa would never let it show. She was reserved and bottled everything up inside.

And Anna knew it was because of her.

Elsa didn't want Anna to worry about her. Her little sister has gone through enough, after all. Why would she want to burden her even more? Well, the joke is on her. Bottling up her feelings made Anna worry even more.

Anna returned her attention back to reality, she watched the group sigh and sit down on some benches. The three kids— wait three? Wasn't there four before? The white-haired boy was missing. That's odd...

"Elsa!" Ms. Potter laid a hand on Anna's shoulders.

"Oh, sorry-" Anna laughed, "I'm Anna."

"Sorry, dear, these days I'm not good with names," The woman laughed, "You know how old people are."

Anna cracked a smile. "Your not that old."

"You're too kind," Ms. Potter swatted the air dismissively. She turned to the others and gave them a smile. "I like her already-"

"Wait-" The curly red-head, Merida, pointed at Anna. "What happened to the blonde...?"

"Oh dear... where did she go?" Ms. Potter scanned the area for the missing girl.

Anna froze as all eyes were on her for answers. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the dark haired boy.

"Where's Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"That's suspicious..." The girl with long gold hair said. Anna realized just how her really was. Wow.

"Ugh... that boy..." Ms. Potter adjusted her cat-eye glasses and averted her gaze at the whole group. "I am going to report this to North. Stay here." Ms. Potter instructed with a surprisingly stern and deep voice. The old woman meant business.  
Anna raised a eyebrow as Ms. Potter walked away— but not before shooting one more scary glare at the youths. The strawberry blonde wondered how such a deep and scary voice could come from such a sweet lady.

"So you're Anna, aye?"

Anna jumped as she came face to face with the fiery red-head. She blinked as the other girl pushed her back. "Merida, you just scared her."

"Oh- sorry about that..." Merida glanced apologetically at Anna. She took note of her heavy Scottish accent.

"I-It's fine..." Anna laughed awkwardly. She took a second to look at all three of them closely. Hiccup stared at Anna with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. Merida furrowed her eyebrows while Rapunzel brightly at the newcomer.

"So...Where are you from?" Rapunzel was the first to initiate conversation.

"The Southern Isles." Anna responded.

"The Southern Isles? I've never heard of that before." Hiccup inquired.

"I-It's a small set of islands near Norway," Anna clarified. She laughed nervously as the boy gave her a nod, "It exists, trust me."

"I didn't say that it didn't exist..." Hiccup thinned his lip into a straight line. Anna shrugged and looked away as a grimace appeared on her face. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with all of these questioning glares.

"Then why are you still asking about it?" Anna spat back.

"Because I don't know you-"

"Ugh, you are terrible." Rapunzel glared at Hiccup, the boy promptly rolled his eyes. "She's going to live with us, at least try to be nice."

"I don't know... I find this whole thing pretty suspicious." Hiccup explained as he glanced at Anna, "We haven't had a new person in _years_ and now we suddenly have _two_ people joining us?"

"Believe it or not, Mister, but I don't know more about this than you do." Anna crossed her arms while squinting at the boy. He was already wasn't on her good side.

"How do you _not_ know?" Hiccup questioned the new girl with another sneer.

"Cram it," Merida pulled the boy into a choke hold.

"Uhh! Merida, let go!" Hiccup tried to pull her arms away but to no avail.

"Then stop being a jerk!" Merida responded. She continued to keep her hold on Hiccup without much trouble at all. It took everything in Anna's power not to burst put laughing at the display right then and there.

"Sorry about him..." Rapunzel turned to the strawberry blonde. "He's not really a jerk."

"I sure hope so," Anna smiled at the blonde.

"So what's your ability?" Rapunzel suddenly asked. Anna raised an eyebrow at the question.

"My ability...?"

"Yeah!" Rapunzel laughed, "What is it?"

Anna shook her head, "I don't have one..."

"What?" The three friends yelled simultaneously. Anna was a bit taken aback as the group gazed curiously at her.

"How can you not have one? Only people with abilities are admitted to Arendelle..." Hiccup rubbed his beck after Merida let go of her deathly grasp on him.

"What are abilites?" Anna asked.

"They're basically powers," Merida informed the girl, "Each of us have one- that's why we're here."

"Wait powers? Like ice magic?!" Anna asked eagerly as she waved her hands in the air to signify magic.

"Um..." Hiccup squinted at the girl. Did she just describe Jack's power? "Yes, how do you-"

"I-" Merida interrupted, with a certain prideful tone in her voice, "-am the best archer in the world."

"Oh please, you just have glorified super-senses." Hiccup winced as he received a semi-soft punch to the arm.

" _Anyway_ , I guess you can say that I have hawk eyes and elephant ears mashed in one. Even with my eyes close, I can still hit targets precisely with my bow." Merida continued the introduction of her powers.

"Wow! Even with your eyes closed?"

"U-huh!"

"That's so cool!"

"I, on the other hand, can-" Hiccup scoffed as the curly red-head interjected his statement.

"He can control and talk to animals." Merida mused.

"Control?" Anna turned to the boy. He pursed his lips at her again.

"Number one, I don't talk to animals. I _communicate_ with them." Hiccup explained, "Number two, I can control them but I don't do that to often."

"That's amazing!" Anna exclaimed with astonishment.

"Our abilities are fine and all but Punzie here has a high tier ability." Merdia gestured towards the blonde girl, who rolled her eyes playfully.

"High tier ability?" Anna raised an eyebrow at the term.

"Tier's basically categorize our abilities on account of power. There are three tiers, First, second, and third. First tier is where the weaker powers are, like Merida's and mine." Hiccup gestured towards Rapunzel, "But Punzie's ability is effective and powerful so it's on second tier, I think."

"Second tier? What's your ability, Punzie?" Anna asked curiously. It probably had something to do with her hair— otherwise why would someone have such long hair?

"I-uh...have magic hair that glows when I sing." Rapunzel shifted awkwardly, she always got embarrassed when explaining her ability. Believe it or not, telling people you have magical glowing hair is kind of strange.

"That's it?- I mean glowing hair is cool but it must do something else!" Anna said.

"Yeah- It heals." Rapunzel revealed, "When I sing a certain song... it can heal anything."

"What? No way!" Anna stared at the golden hair with astonishment. "You guys are amazing!"

Anna squealed at the group. She just came to the realization that there were others like Elsa... They didn't exactly have Elsa's powers but they had powers- or abilities as they say. But they were like Elsa! Her older sister wasn't alone anymore! She could finally have people she could relate to. Speaking of Elsa, hopefully she found what she was looking for. And hopefully the people in charge won't punish her for being missing in action.

"What does the other boy do- Jack, right?" Anna asked the group.

Hiccup gave her a confused look. "You don't know?"

"I don't..."

"But you just described it earlier- with the ice magic, remember?"

"No... I was describing my sister's powers-" Anna paused for a moment to dissect what he just said, "Wait! He has ice magic?!"

"You're sister has ice abilities...?" Merida raised both of her eyebrows in surprise. What how? They told her that there was only one person with Jack's abilities- and that was him. The hell? Either this chick was delusional or her sister really have ice abilities. "You have to be kidding- No one else has Jack's abilities-"

The group halted all talk and movement to turn their head towards the sound of fast-pacing foot steps. Someone was frantically running across the yard- wait. Anna could recognize that pale blonde hair anywhere. It was Elsa. But why was she running?!

Without second thought, Anna ran after her sister without as much as one look to her acquaintances.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled.

The trio exchanged shrugs and glances as the strawberry blonde ran after Elsa.

What the hell was happening?

"Elsa!" Elsa heard her sister's voice yelling after her. She came to a stop and fell to the ground, burying her face in her hands.

"Elsa..." Anna finally caught up with the icy blonde and watched her fall to the ground. Instinctively, Anna reached out for her sister and pulled her into a hug. "E-Elsa, what's wrong...? What did she say?"

Elsa shook her head as she wrapped her hands around her sister. "I-I didn't talk to her"

"Then what happened?" Anna had to bite her lip from crying herself. Elsa had never been like this before...

"I-I don't know! He- Jack- he has my powers... He has my _powers_!" Elsa mumbled as she pulled out of the hug to face her sister.

"Jack...? No way, so what they said was true!" Anna stared at her sister in disbelief, then it morphed into a soft smile. Elsa nodded her head in reply, although she didn't know who _they_ were. Anna clasped both of her hands into hers and squeezed. "T-That's great! Now you'll have someone to relate to...right?"

"No- yes- I don't know!" Elsa fervently mumbled, "I don't know what to say or think anymore! Everything is...and now he has my _powers_!" -The icy blonde took in a gulp of air- "It doesn't make sense. I feel like I know him- but I don't know where. Everything seems so familiar but I can't _remember_. I want to remember, Anna. I _need_ to remember..."

Elsa's movement came to a halt. Each passing moment her eyes widened, she could feel herself start to come to a realization.

 _A boy...A girl...?_

A woman _and_ a man standing next to a little girl. Mom? Dad?

 _Snow...snow..._

"W-what are you talking about?" Anna grasped her shoulders and gave her a worried face. Elsa took a deep breath in.

 _ **"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show, Elsa"**_

"I-I'm sorry, Anna..." Elsa ran a hair through her eyes, "I just need to..."

 _The North Mountain_

Elsa suddenly felt a exhausted feeling come over her body like a wave. Confused, she tried to lift her hand to rub her eyes but found herself unable to. She felt Anna gasp as she felt her body fall to the ground. Elsa didn't realize that her eyes were closing until she was completely surrounded by darkness.

Hans watched from a distance as the younger sister shook her sister, who 'suddenly' collapsed. Ms. Potter came just in time to find the girls and called some people to take Elsa to her room. He chuckled in his mind, "I thought the Snow Queen would put up more of a fight..."

He took out a small cellphone from his pocket and dialed an unfamiliar number. It beeped for a minute before the call was transferred. "Took you long enough to answer"

...

"She was close to remembering... I had to subdue her." He paused "-I expected her to resist but I guess she's not strong enough. This will make thing much more easier..."

...

"Alright, goodbye." Hans closed the phone and dropped it back into her pocket. The agent smiled to himself as he continued on his merry way.

"Step one, get close to the girl. That can't be hard," He said to himself, "This will be interesting..."


End file.
